


Craving You

by mellovesall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform, oliver & felicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lerayon's International Masturbation Month Olicity Challenge. Set after 2x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lerayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerayon/gifts).



Hot, near scalding water flowed over Oliver’s body as he walked under the shower head in the empty foundry bathroom. The water sliced over his tired and weary muscles and it felt good to concentrate on the harshness of the temperature and not his chaotic thoughts. He had been pushing himself relentlessly through long, tenuous workouts at a feeble attempt at distraction. He turned slowly, running his hands through his drenched hair as he tried not to think. Tried not to think of..her. 

Felicity. She slipped through his barriers. Every single one of them. 

“Damn it,” he growled out loud as he lifted his face up under the shower spray; holding his breath as he tried not to picture her. She was still by Barry’s bedside after his freak accident and Oliver...missed her. He didn’t have any right to be thinking of her that way. He had pushed her away after Russia and it served him right that she had moved on. He closed his eyes tightly against the images that always whispered to him. 

The blue of her eyes looking at him through familiar glass frames. The elegant line of her neck exposed by her silky ponytail. Flashes of bright colors and the raspberry pink of her lush lips, god, her lips. That mouth…

“Jesus,” he couldn’t escape the cravings that were taking over his waking hours. She always haunted his dreams and now in the brightness of day, he could swear he could taste her on his lips, her body against his, her sighs of pleasure at his touch. His body was aflame with desire and his hand reached for his already rock hard cock. The elicit, dark pleasure bloomed at his first stroke and hard squeeze of his rigid dick as he pictured her sexy slender back. Her arching back, a flash of nipple as she turned her profile towards him, and her luscious ass rubbing against him as he pushed into her heated depths from behind. All a kaleidoscope of soft, delicious porn that got him off. His strokes got harder and faster as he pictured his hands splayed across her hips pulling her towards him as he pushed and pushed, harder and harder into her. 

Her screams as she pushed back, set him off and his groans of completion echoed off the shower walls. His legs gave out as he slowly slid down the wall and relaxed against the slick tile. He looked down at his hand, where he rubbed the remnants of his cum between his thumb and forefinger, and shut his eyes tightly. He swallowed deeply as he faced the fact that he was so far gone over this woman that no one else would be good enough. No one else.


End file.
